


Ele Contra Ele Mesmo

by MiRz



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: "Seus mestres nunca lhe ensinaram o que fazer, como se proteger, quando o oponente é sua outra parte" — Trecho da história.





	Ele Contra Ele Mesmo

Desde criança, Saga sabia que ele não cresceria para se tornar um cara normal em uma vida ordinária. Ele sabia desde sempre que estava sendo treinado para pertencer a uma classe elitizada dos Guerreiros de Atena. Desde os seus seis anos, lhe fora ensinado sobre os deuses e a mitologia, que para meros mortais não passavam de histórias fictícias, mas que para ele e outra dúzia de crianças eram sua fonte de informação, porque os Deuses eram reais e eles eram seus inimigos.

Ele aprendeu a usar a Explosão Galáctica para eliminar seu oponente, ele sabia usar a “Outra Dimensão” para fazer seu inimigo ficar perdido para sempre. Ele sabia lutar contra outro guerreiro. Acontece que nada disso adiantou quando ele não soube lutar contra si mesmo. 

Seus mestres nunca lhe ensinaram o que fazer, como se proteger, quando o oponente é sua outra parte. Uma parte que nem ele sabia que existia, mas que o forçou a machucar a Deusa que jurou proteger com a vida. Ele machucou ao ponto de quase matar cinco crianças, porque era isso que os Cavaleiros de Bronze eram, crianças. As vozes deles ainda oscilavam entre o agudo infantil e o grosso de um adulto. O mais velho deles não tinha mais que 15 anos. Tinham uma vida inteira a ser vivida e ele quase rompeu com esse ciclo.

Sua outra metade orquestrou um plano tão vil, que matou seus irmãos de armas. Fez mestre e aluno duelarem entre si, provocou o rancor entre dois irmãos, pôs dois amigos um contra o outro, tentou matar um dos seus melhores amigos e assassinou o homem que lhe ensinou tudo.

Como pode alguém estar em um pedestal tão alto como ele, cair tanto? Teria sido um castigo pelo orgulho? Ele lutar contra si mesmo? Saga não sabia a resposta para isso, mas ele sabia o que tinha que fazer para se derrotar. Foi sem culpa, sem medo, sem remorso, que ele derrotou seu inimigo. O fato dele ter matado a si mesmo, não era importante, pois ele alcançou a redenção nos braços de Atena.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
